


It's not fair

by Piscaria



Category: Charlie and the Chocolate Factory (2005)
Genre: Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-26
Updated: 2009-11-26
Packaged: 2017-10-03 19:50:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piscaria/pseuds/Piscaria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie's parents learn about Willy Wonka's relationship with their son. Rated M for implied chan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's not fair

"But it's not fair," Charlie said, not even bothering to wipe the tears running down his face. "You've done so much for us. And I . . ."

"I know, Charlie," Wonka said, longing to embrace the boy, but knowing that the Buckets would never allow the gesture. Charlie's family waited outside the glass door to his office, where they could clearly Wonka and Charlie. Wonka supposed he should be grateful they'd allowed them this much privacy. They'd refused to let him see Charlie at all until the boy started crying. That was enough to move them, Wonka knew. _He_ could certainly never stand to see the boy upset. Yet painful as it was to see Charlie in so much pain, Wonka couldn't entirely suppress a faint rush of victory at the tears. Before moving into the factory, Charlie had been a rather jaded child, resigned to injustice. Wonka had taught him this emotional excess, shown him that dreams could indeed come true. Wonka had opened his heart. Years from now, Wonka thought, that's what the boy would remember about him. Willy Wonka would be the man who'd rescued him from the cold and dreary world, who'd taught him to dream, to create, and to love. And the Buckets? They'd be the ones who dragged him back into the harsh reality of poverty and cabbage soup.

"Do you have my phone number?" Wonka asked, and Charlie nodded, sniffling.

"I memorized it."

"Good. Call me whenever you can." Dropping his voice to a whisper, Wonka said, "This won't last forever, Charlie, no matter what they say. I would never allow it. You're my heir, after all. I can't run this factory without you."

"Really?" Charlie whispered, wiping his eyes.

"Pinky swear," said Wonka, offering his hand. Through the glass door, he felt the eyes of the Buckets' boring into them. He deliberately maintained the contact a second longer than usual.

"I love you Mr. Wonka," Charlie whispered.

Wonka smiled tightly, feeling something break in his heart. "I love you too, Charlie."

Still weeping, the boy leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to Wonka's cheek. It was a chaste kiss, nothing like the ones they'd shared in the past, but still too much for the waiting Buckets. The glass door swung open, and Charlie's parents rushed inside, pulling the boy away.

"That's quite enough of that," Mr. Bucket said coldly, catching Charlie's shoulders and steering him towards the door. "You've had enough time to say goodbye now, I think."

"You're lucky we don't report you," Mrs. Bucket said, stroking her son's hair. "If it wouldn't upset Charlie so much."

"Indeed," Wonka said, letting his eyes glimmer coldly as he walked them to the door. "Many things could be done if they wouldn't upset Charlie."

That was enough to give the Buckets pause -- they'd lived in the factory long enough to know the sorts of dangers Wonka could create.

"Come on, Charlie," Mrs. Bucket said, casting a final cold glare at the chocolatier. "Let's leave Mr. Wonka to his work."

And Wonka watched as they steered the boy down the hallway and out of his life.

Finis.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 15-minute ficlets. Challenge word: justice.


End file.
